Sex,Lies,And Betrayal
by actinglover06
Summary: In Chapter 2, Manny's Parents are back! Will she choose to stay with Spike and Emma, or will she go back home? Read:What You NeedPart 2!
1. What You Need:Part 1

Scene 1:Emma's Lawn

-Car noises   
Spike: looks like the new neighbors have arrived  
Emma: Sure does  
Spike: why don't you and manny greet them  
Emma: never, new neighbors cause trouble  
Degrassi Theme Song  
Episode: What You Need (Part 1)

Scene 2:At the dot, manny/jt/emma/liberty/peter/Toby are talking  
Peter: So, I heard new people have come in the neighborhood, manny can find herself some love  
Manny: Shut up you idiot!  
Emma: That's a little too far Peter. Yeah new people have come, and there just gonna cause more drama.  
JT: There is enough here, we're already on Laguna Beach status.  
Liberty: You watch that fake idiotic show?  
JT: Yeah, I watch to see the pretty cars, and beaches.  
Manny: Yeah right!   
Peter: Back to the subject, why don't we go say hi?  
Manny: I'll go with you  
Emma: Are you sure Manny?  
Manny: Yeah, only if he doesn't go all girls gone wild on me. LOL  
Peter: Why you little!

Scene 3:At the new neighbors  
Peter: Oh, you like filming too.  
Newbie: Yeah, I love creating pictures. I want to be a director.  
Peter: Me too. Peter, by the way.  
Jack: I am Jack.  
Manny: I am Manny.  
Jack: Hi  
Manny: Isn't that funny, Emma has a brother named jack.   
Peter: Mind here. She is a little lightheaded at times.  
(Jack laughs)  
Newbie: Oh, who are these people?  
Jack: The neighbors. Everyone, this is my sis and bro, Sandra and Alan.   
Sandra& Alan: Hi!  
Manny: Well, it was nice meeting you, bye!  
(She pulls Peter back)  
Peter: OH, BYE!  
Alan: Wait, can you guys come to a party tomorrow night. It is to welcome us and meet new teens.  
Peter: Sure  
Alan: Thanks, bye!

Scene 4:(At emma's house)  
Emma: we are going to what?  
Manny: A party.  
Emma: You just meet them and you are already getting spectical.  
Manny: Come on emma, we have to go! Maybe you can find someone else for you to love?  
Emma: You know I am in love with him!  
Manny: But you still want Sean, we need to find him one of these days.  
Emma: Manny, he is prehistoric history. You must never mess with it.  
Manny: I know!  
Emma: Well, lets go get ready for this party!  
Manny: But its tomorrow?  
Emma: Well, lets go shopping for clothes

Scene 5:Jack's House

Emma:Fun party!   
Jack:Thanks  
Toby:You're brother keeps following me!   
Jack:Alan, he's gay!  
Alan:Hey!  
Toby:SEE!  
Peter:Emma, come here  
Emma gets pulled into a room.  
Emma:Here?   
Peter:Come on.  
Emma:Sure  
They strip eachother and Peter puts on his condom  
They have sex, and Emma begins to orgasm   
Emma:OHH!AHH!OMG!OMG!Amazing!  
Outside the room  
Liberty:OMG! I am so sorry.  
Sandra:Oh thats ok,it happens all the time.   
JT:Oh,well,not to us.  
Upstairs  
Jack:You are drinking too much,Manny.  
Manny:I need a scissor to fuashauahahslihdhdj   
Jack:What?  
manny:I am so drunk!  
30 minutes later  
In the room,Emma and Peter put back on their clothes  
Emma:You are amazing in bed  
Peter:You say that all the time  
Emma:its true   
They leave the room and go towards the stairs  
Emma:MANNY!   
Manny passes out and falls down the stairs

To be continued...


	2. What You Need:Part 2

"What You Need(Part 2)

Scene 1:At The Mall Emma/Manny/Peter  
Manny:I love the mall!  
Emma:Ok princess!  
Manny:Lets Go eat  
Emma:ice cream or pizza?   
Manny:PIZZA!  
-They go down the escalator  
Emma:Any toppings?  
Manny:No  
Emma:Ok  
-Casheir is Peter  
Peter:May I take your..  
Emma:Since when did you start working here?   
Peter:Dont ask  
Emma:will a kiss help you feel better?  
-They makeout  
Peter:...Yes! Here is your order  
Emma:You didnt even take my order yet  
Peter: Its not for you  
-Woman pushes Emma to get her pizza  
Emma:exuse you  
Peter:So,now what do you want?  
Emma:2 plain slices  
Peter:Comin right up  
-Manny turns around and see her parents at a table  
Manny:to go please   
emma:why?  
manny:please,can you go any faster?  
ms Santos:manuela?  
-Manny and emma turn aound  
Manny:Hi?

Scene 2(At a Table)Mr Santos, MS Santos,Manny,Emma  
MR:Manny,please come back home,we've been worried about you.  
MS:We are worried about you   
M:NO  
MS:Please  
M:only If you let me be an actress   
MR:we'll try  
M:exuse me?  
MS:we will  
M:ok   
e:what?you're moving out?  
M:yes,I will

Scene 3:Emma's Basement (Manny/Emma/Spike)  
-Manny is packing her things  
E:You cant leave. Please, you're family to us.  
M:But sometimes family leaves. They leave to another family.  
E:Aren't you my bff manny? What if you come back and we dont let you come in and live here again?  
M:don't worry, I wont.  
-Spike enters the room  
S;It was a pleasure having you manny.  
M:Thank you  
-They hug  
M:bye emma.  
E:Bye...This will go terribly wrong all over again. What a dumb slut!

Scene 4:Manny' House's Door  
-It opens  
Manny:Well,I'm Here!


End file.
